


How Far Out Does The Indigo Go?

by SaltyBalls



Series: pantone: blue indigo [1]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Caught Feelings For My Man Here, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBalls/pseuds/SaltyBalls
Summary: Higashi was put into a serious dilemma when he saw you dolled-up. Whom does he trust to help him? His rational judgment or his throbbing erection?





	How Far Out Does The Indigo Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: He trusts his pee-pee!

You had to be teasing him.

You, his beloved, wearing something he would see on those hostesses walking down the streets of Kamurocho. The indigo fabric accentuated your figure beautifully, though the skin he loved to leave marks on was put on display for everyone to see. Instead of the indigo filling his vision, it was green.

Higashi’s eyes darkened as he drank your figure. You were swaying whilst you applied the remainder of your makeup in front of your vanity, patting your cheeks in approval after finishing up. It had him swooning over your mundane yet adorable display.

“What do you think, To-To?” Your sweet angelic voice made him stop gawking. His head tilted up, and he immediately felt his pants get tighter. Surely, he was too enamored with you.

Your hair framed your face perfectly, your lips stained with a blood-red rouge made him want to devour them. Like a poor fool looking into Medusa's eyes, he was turned into stone at the sight in front of him.

The sound of his heart pounding echoed in his ears.

Higashi licked his suddenly dry lips, shifting in his seat as he attempted to regain his consciousness.

What does he say? Does he try and joke that his new favorite color is now indigo to hide his ever-growing erection?

Your hands straightened the necklace he gave on your exposed chest, a ring he also gave glinting on your middle finger. You motioned for him to answer, starting to be self-conscious at his silence.

His stomach swirled as he spoke, “Is going to this gathering important?”

You tilted your head in confusion at the sudden question. You weren’t expecting that, but it’s better than getting nothing. “Not really. Just an excuse to dress up, honestly.” He stood up abruptly making you flinch in surprise. A menacing yet dominating aura radiated off his being, and it had you weak in the knees.

“Would it bother the people attending if you didn’t go?” His footsteps matched the pace of his words.

You walked backward until Higashi’s body caged yours on a nearby wall. A sharp gasp came out of your throat when his mouth latched on to your neck.

”I--I don’t--!” You let out a squeal when his hands dove under your dress to fondle your stocking-covered thigh, your trembling hands flailing around not knowing what to do. 

“Can you not go?” He mumbled on the juncture of your neck, lips moving sensually. You clutched his shoulders, not finding the strength to keep standing.

“But…my colleagues..!” You slapped a hand on your mouth, not wanting to hear the shameful cries off your mouth. Toru’s hand took it off easily, pinning it next to your head.

“I never thought I would love the color indigo on you,” he muttered next to your ear, basking in your breathy moans. “You got me hard so quickly I thought I had a problem.”

“Toru…Toru!” His name never sounded better.

His nimble fingers in between your thighs started to rip the flimsy fabric off your legs. He was cautious of your resistance to what he was doing, wanting to respect you if you didn’t want this. But the way your eyes closed in pleasure at the sound of your stockings getting ripped to shreds…

Arousal pooled between your legs at Higashi's seemingly titillating show of destroying your tights. There was no turning back after indulging in your secret fantasy .

Your hold on his broad shoulders loosened as he traced the outline of your clothed center. He steadied his grip on you as you bucked unto his hand, his fingers finding your panties wet and dripping with your essence. “You’re already this wet,” he hummed, pushing the soaked cloth away to play with your clit.

Your eyes found him, face contorted in elation. His name was the only thing you could say, and it steadily grew louder with his thumb circling your throbbing pearl.

Two of his fingers effortlessly slipped into your warm channel, your back arching at the pleasurable intrusion. His mouth found your exposed chest, lips dancing on your skin erotically while his free hand pushed the strap of your indigo dress down to free your breast.

This was too much!

His digits started to curl inside you, imitating a 'come hither' motion as your breasts jiggled in front of him tantalizingly.

“Toru please!” You whined helplessly, hips pushing down on his fingers, wanting them to go deeper.

His mouth moved down to your mound, tongue poking at your nipple before biting it softly. You jolted at the shot of pleasure that ran through your body from that, your insides clamping down on his large fingers.

His head emerged from your chest, moving to face you as he quickens the flick of his wrist.

“To think you were going out without a bra,” he drawled. “Bet some of your fellas would’ve liked to see this.” His hand engulfed your breast, rubbing them in tune with his thrusting digits.

“TORU!” You moaned, giving him a pleading look as you try and reach your climax. “Too bad for them,” He chuckled darkly, the sound of it sent a shiver down your spine.

“I have to keep you all for myself tonight.” With that, he pulled out his fingers and moved to hoist you on his shoulder. The indigo fabric of your dress fanning out with his movements.

Not so subtly, Higashi shoved his drenched fingers into his mouth. His pleasured groan had your insides lurching.

The following workday, you had to explain to your co-workers why you weren’t present in the event and asked for forgiveness.

They accepted your apology with no hesitation. You smiled, reassured. After bowing in thanks, you waddled back to your work area, leaving the group bewildered by your way of walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH JUDGEMENT SO BAD! And more so with my roughed-up baby, Higashi!!! I saw some stuff about him on Tumblr and thought 'I'm not gonna get feelings for him. I'm loyal'. After he was introduced (and that scene with him and that kid in the arcade), I was a fool and a clown. I love him so MUCH and I hope you, readers, do too! Also this was heavily inspired by [Niki's Indigo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e6F1VA6WG4). A bop. 
> 
> Hope you liked this self-indulgent piece and I hope I can write for more of the RGG Studio bae-bies! Thank you for reading!


End file.
